


Drarry Oneshots

by TyDieHighFive



Series: Fanfiction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyDieHighFive/pseuds/TyDieHighFive
Summary: Fluff and smut





	Drarry Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, slight misunderstandings.

Draco POV:  
 I ran to my room and slammed it shut, my face burning. I slid down the door and inhaled, my chest heaving. 'Fucking Potter. I'm bloody arse over tit for the fucking git. He shouldn't get so close to me.' I stand up and sit on my bed, I shoot a glance to the side and see Theo and Blaise looking at me, bewildered. "What the fuck are you looking at, you bunch of pricks?" They both looked away and went back to reading a Quidditch magazine as I walked into the bathroom with a huff. I rid myself of my sweaty clothes, slowly, my heart still quivering from how close Harry was to me a few minutes ago. I stepped into the shower furtherest from the door leading into the dorm. 

'I can't keep getting flustered around that absolute sod. He should know better than to be so close to me. It's not like its my fucking fault that he makes me feel like a giddy schoolgirl. And his eyes were so fucking green and his lips-bloody fucking hell, he bit them til they were pink focusing in class, shit, I can't last one moment without thinking about him, what's wrong with me?' With a sigh, I ducked my head under the water, hoping it would calm down the blush that had taken over my face as well as my ears. I grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed my hair, before rinsing it out and reaching for the soap bar. A hammering knock rang out through the bathroom, drawing a few irritated grumbles from me. "Draco, are you going to waste all of lunch in that fucking shower?" "Fuck off Blaise, let me shower, you plank." I blew a heavy breath out my nose before rinsing my skin and stepping out of the shower.

I cast a drying spell on myself and pulled on my clothes, before carding my fingers through my hair, thinking of Harry yet again. Its been happening more frequently since he saved me and I came back to school. With an almost loving sigh, I walk into the dorm, where Theo and Blaise are waiting on their beds. I nod my head and quietly mention something about heading to the library, as I slip out the door to the common room. They follow me out before turning to the Great Hall, with a goodbye. I looked around me, making sure I was alone, before bolting down the corridor to the library. As I rounded the corner leading to the door, who did I run into but Potter himself? Of all people, why him? He teetered a bit before righting himself and looking at me, forcing a blush onto my face. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" "Going to the library, or is that not okay with the chosen one?" I felt bad about how sharp I'd sounded but I didn't show it. He just huffed, walked into the library, and sat down at a table with Hermione. 

I found a table almost directly diagonal to them and picked up a book that had been left here. I placed the book on the table and pretended to read it, while I watched Harry laughing and talking with Hermione. Eventually I lost track of time and I had started dozing, when someone sat down besides me. With a jump, I sat up and looked straight into bright green eyes. My breath caught before I swore at him, "You fucking dolt! You scared me half to death, bloody hell!" He didn't say anything before reaching for the book in front of me, brushing my hand. And yet another blush crept its way onto my features and my heart raced. He smirked at me, his eyes aglow with mischief. "Why have you been staring at me?" My face got even darker as I felt heat fix itself to my ears as well, "I-I hav-haven't." "Oh, lies. You know you have." He grasps my knee and my breath hitches. He rubs his hand up and down my leg, looking at me with genuine concern. And what was meant to be a calming gesture has done nothing to calm my sparked nerves. I stare at his lips and then back at his eyes, before standing up and running from him, tears streaming and cheeks ruddy. "Stupid Potter!!! Leave me alone. Stop getting so close to me."

I run until I reach the Great Hall and wipe the tears from my face before walking over to Theo and Blaise. I grin and sit down with them, playing off the despair I feel. As the houses go to leave the Great Hall, I feel someone grab ahold of me. I almost squeal as I feel myself being pulled against their chest. They embrace me tightly, and I look up only to realize its Potter. The tears fill my eyes and he strokes my cheek. I stare him in the eyes, my despair turning to confusion as he pulls me closer. He grabs my face and smashes our lips together, my eyes are wide, blinking in surprise. I gain back my awareness and push myself away from him, my face painted with crimson. "Stupid Potter!!!! Anyone could see us, what are yo-" He pressed my lips to his again, stopping my ranting. I feel mysef melting into the kiss, my arms wrapping around his neck. He pulls away, panting before cheesily grinning at me. "You absolute fucking state, I like you too." I peck his lips again before walking out of the Hall, calling out to him, "You better not tell a single fucking soul or I'll curse you to within an inch of your life." I smiled to myself, contentedly. 'Stupid Potter.'


End file.
